


Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner

by Hidden_Pineapple



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Salsa class AU, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Pineapple/pseuds/Hidden_Pineapple
Summary: Seungkwan goes to salsa class, meets the handsome Vernon.





	Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner

He knew the moment their eyes met.

Normally Boo Seungkwan got what he wanted, and people didn’t mind giving it to him. He had a lot of charisma, and he knew it. In addition he was stubborn and loud, and that meant he got into a lot of arguments, but it also meant that he usually came out on top.

But the moment he made eye-contact with Choi Hansol, he knew he was powerless. He liked to think that he didn’t need anyone, that he was ok with not getting everything he wanted. He’d been sorely mistaken.

Seungkwan generally didn’t get into a lot of situations where he could meet tall, handsome strangers. However, he didn’t generally spend his weekend learning salsa, either.

God, the things he’d do to put his hands on that glorious ass.

When he locked himself into his apartment after the first lesson, he wasn’t sure what would happen. There were two options; take a shower and jerk off, or lie down on the couch and cry about his misery and then jerk off. In the end, he did neither – instead he went with a third option, which included his purple dildo. 

He would have gotten down on his knees right fucking there if it weren’t for the fact that they were in a salsa class. If he could have somehow made Choi Hansol agree to it, he would have easily forfeited his entire participation fee just for a few heavenly minutes in one of the bathroom stalls. Really, he’d take anything. And he refused to think about how creepy that made him sound.

Seungkwan was generally bad at remembering faces, but he had no trouble recalling the half American looking, half Korean looking features as he stretched his asshole with his fingers. He imagined the face right in front of his, not bothering to silence the desperate sounds coming from his throat as he moved his hips and fucked himself with his fingers.

God, he really needed to get laid. It hadn’t been that long, but he realized he must need it bad if a pretty face fucked him up this much.

He turned over on the couch, burrowing his face in the pillows, muffling his sounds as he shoved the slicked-up sex toy into his ass. He stroked himself, getting off quicker than he’d intended to, toes curling against the armrest of the fabulously green piece of furniture. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as he needed it to be.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, worn out, as he rolled out of the couch and lumbered over to the bathroom. At the end of his long hot shower, he leaned against the tiles and jerked off yet again. He wondered what fresh hell life had in store for him on Saturday.

 

It was worse than he’d expected.

“Guess it’s you and me, partner.”

Seungkwan turned at the voice, meeting brown, warm eyes. He’d missed that detail the night before. He blinked, grateful for his natural ability to not flush even as he thought of inappropriate things, such as pushing dildos up his ass. “What?”

“Choi Hansol,” the man said, extending his hand, smiling.

“Boo Seungkwan,” he replied, perfectly courteous and his palm not sweaty at all.

Hansol gestured around him to the room at large. Seungkwan didn’t really need to look to know what he was referring to; the group was an even number, but with two more men than women. Seungkwan had prayed the moment he’d realized this. He’d hoped beyond hope. Now he was starting to wonder if maybe there was a God, after all. He smiled. “Think you can handle it?”

Hansol’s eyebrows moved slightly in surprise, but he schooled his face quickly. “I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

Seungkwan couldn’t decide if the small smirk pleased or frightened him.

“You can call me Vernon, by the way,” Hansol added as he lined up behind Seungkwan, facing the instructors.

Seungkwan turned his head towards him, trying to ignore how happy he was with the sudden closeness. “Hey, did you just suddenly decide I’m doing the female part? And why Vernon?”

Vernon shrugged. “You don’t want me to do it, that’s for sure. You seem like a better dancer than me.” Then he added offhandedly, “Vernon’s my American name.”

“And how would you kno –” Seungkwan cut himself off as the female instructor started speaking. A moment later it dawned on him that Vernon had just admitted to paying attention to Seungkwan. It was impossible to know if it was intentional or not, but it was undeniably a confidence boost. He was still willing to pay dearly to slip his hands under Vernon’s shirt, but at least the fascination didn’t seem as pathetically one-sided as he’d believed it to be half a day ago.

This was when Seungkwan’s existence turned into hell. Or heaven. He had trouble deciding. They were practicing a slightly more advanced version of the spin they’d rehearsed the day before. One of Vernon’s hands held Seungkwan’s, while the other rested on his hip. Their bodies were close, and Seungkwan tried not to squirm, torn between enjoying the warmth and feeling self-conscious about the few extra pounds he’d put on lately.

It took a few tries before they could do it at a proper pace. As Vernon twirled him around, Seungkwan followed his instinct and threw his hand out, adding both flare and speed to the movement. Midway through the spin Vernon pulled on him, changing his direction and making him rotate the other way and back towards Vernon. They’d overshot the momentum, though, and Seungkwan slammed against Vernon’s chest with an ‘oof’.

“Nice attempt, but you should try it at a lower speed until you have full control of the movement,” one of the instructors commented while passing by.

Vernon laughed as Seungkwan tried to catch his breath. “Yes sir, will do.”

Seungkwan looked up at his smiling face, and found himself unable to look away from his lips. He glanced up, meeting Vernon’s eyes, and Seungkwan allowed himself a small sigh before gathering himself and getting back into position. He felt himself stumble slightly as he put his back towards Vernon’s chest, and fumbled behind him until he found his hand.

“You’ve gotta concentrate, Baby.”

Seungkwan froze. “You did not just make a reference to Dirty Dancing.”

“Didn’t I?”

Nobody could blame Seungkwan for the small twitch he felt in his dick. Vernon had been talking right into his ear, his voice a low rasp and his breath warm. Seungkwan hated himself for doing it, for giving in so easily, but he leaned in. And he’d be damned if Vernon didn’t press back. Then suddenly Vernon was pushing him away, making him twirl, and Seungkwan had to do his utmost not to trip over his own feet.

That lesson was an emotional roller coaster and it also pushed Seungkwan to the limits of his stamina. It turned out doing the female part was a lot more exhausting than doing the male part, and he was working twice as hard trying to catch up since he was starting from scratch, trying to mirror all the movements he’d previously learned. When the class ended, the instructors complimented everyone for their hard work and told them to rest well for the evening and drink a lot of water. Seungkwan felt greed tug at his heart, making him linger by the door as he straightened his jacket and rightened the bag slung over his shoulder.

Vernon stepped out behind him. There was no casual touching, to Seungkwan’s great disappointment. “See you tomorrow, Baby.”

To his surprise, Seungkwan felt himself blush.  _ Never too old to discover a new kink, apparently _ . Unable to think of anything witty to reply, he shook his head with a smile, watching Vernon leave ahead of him. How his desperate heart ached with the thought of not getting what he wanted.

That night was absolute shit. Boo Seungkwan didn’t pine. Yet, Boo Seungkwan was pining. Vernon’s smugness changed everything. In contrast to the night before, it now felt like thinking about Vernon meant giving up the control he was used to having. It reminded him of what he couldn’t have, and that felt like the ultimate sign of defeat. He refused to touch himself.

After an hour of tossing and turning in bed, he found himself knuckle deep, three fingers into his ass, moaning into his pillow, face flushed and sweat beading on his skin. Moving on to using his dildo, it took him a long time to finish. When he was done, he let it remain inside of him, relishing the stretching sensation. He swallowed hard, thinking with horror of how he was to survive if he were to never feel Vernon inside him.

 

The restless sleep had made him break out, and he self-consciously covered it up with a small layer of concealer right before the final class. It all turned out for naught, however, as one of the women from the first lesson had returned. The class was an uneven number, and the female instructor stepped in to partner with Seungkwan. He could barely stand his disappointment. Sure, he learned a lot; being teamed with the instructor certainly benefited his learning curve, but he was so frustrated he wanted to scream. His lips tightened to a thin line as he glanced over at Vernon moving his hips close to his partner. Seungkwan’s aggression showed in his dance, making his movements jerky and uneven, losing all the grace he’d had the day before. The instructor said nothing, though, and he was grateful for it. He was unable to correct it either way. Most of his concentration was on not thinking about how entirely uninterested Vernon was in his person. He knew, because he spent the first two hours completely attentive of Vernon’s movements.  He spent the rest of the class waiting for it to end so he could return home to the Ben & Jerry’s waiting in his freezer.

“Thank you, everyone, for attending our class! We hope you’ve enjoyed your time here, and that you continue to practice.” The female instructor smiled widely as everyone clapped, while Seungkwan tried to not think about how he was the only one standing alone. God, how he hated his life at that moment.

As soon as he could, he darted over to his bag, hoisted it over his shoulder and picked up his jacket, and beelined to the door without looking around himself. He was so incredibly tempted to take one last lingering look at Vernon, but he decided that it would only make things worse. He needed to escape before he did something pathetic, like start crying.

He was halfway across the parking lot, on his way to the bus stop, when a voice cried out behind him. “Hey, Baby! Wait up!”

Seungkwan froze, feeling his heart skip a beat. He was half-tempted to ignore it and just keep walking, but he’d have to wait for the bus anyway, so it wouldn’t do him any good. Instead, he turned around, knowing very well he was giving in to the desire that was coiled in his gut.

“What?” He raised an eyebrow, biting his lip in nervousness. He knew this might be the last he ever saw of Choi Hansol, and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Haven’t you seen Dirty Dancing? We can’t part like this. We haven’t had our show yet,” Vernon said, smiling crookedly. He was panting a little, making Seungkwan wonder if he had run to catch up with him.

Seungkwan laughed a startled laugh. “What exactly are you proposing?”

Vernon blinked, seemingly bewildered by his response. “Um, how about you come home with me, and we do one final run through the steps we’ve learned?”

It was Seungkwan’s turn to be dumbfounded. His blood was rushing in his ears, making him feel disconnected from either his body or reality itself, or maybe both. “What?”

Vernon flushed. “If it’s not too much of a bother. I mean, it’s Sunday, you probably have work tomorrow morning,” he said in a flurry, stumbling over his words.

Seungkwan hurried to shake his head. “No, I –” he halted, shaking his head yet again, and wondered if this was really happening. “I’d love to, actually.”

“Really?” Vernon’s eyes widened, and he sounded genuinely shocked. “I, uh, my car is parked over here –” he started walking backwards, slowly at first, seeming wary of whether Seungkwan would follow.

“You have a car?” The amazement Seungkwan felt at that fact pulled him out of his awkwardness. Seriously, not a lot of people in Seoul had cars, especially not people their age.

“Yeah,” Vernon laughed, some of the nervousness having left his voice. “It’s a wreck, but it gets me from A to B.”

“That is so cool,” Seungkwan said honestly. “You know, I really want to insert a Dirty Dancing reference here, but I can only remember ‘I carried a watermelon’.”

Vernon laughed again, this time showing all his gums. It was a weird laugh, sounding almost fake. But he laughed with his entire face, and Seungkwan found that he liked it. They chattered lightly as they drove to Vernon’s apartment. Inside, Seungkwan curiously looked around. It was a simple apartment, with only the bare essentials of furniture, and not much in the way of decoration.

“Do you want anything?” Vernon asked, and Seungkwan hesitated, realizing belatedly that he was talking about snacks or drinks. He shook his head in reply.

“Ok, I just need to use the bathroom real quick. Make yourself comfortable,” Vernon said, and left with quick strides.

He wasn’t gone for long, but it was enough time for Seungkwan to get nervous. What the hell was he doing? What was happening here? Did Vernon want the same thing as him, or had he gravely mistaken the situation?

“Hey, sorry about that,” Vernon said, sounding a little out of breath as he returned.

“No, don’t worry about it,” Seungkwan hurried to reply. “Um, what do we do about the music, by the way?” He’d decided that staying on point was the safest way to go. They had, after all, agreed to come here for the sake of dancing.

“I’ve recorded it on my phone,” Vernon replied, unlocking the screen and searching for the right file. “It’s probably not very good quality, but it’s better than nothing.” He started playing the track, but then paused it. “We should clear away some of the furniture,” he said, and gestured at the table and couch. Seungkwan helped him lift the table to the side and push the couch against the wall.

“Ok. This should do.” Vernon put the music back on and placed his phone down on the table. He looked at Seungkwan expectantly.

“If you’re leading again, then you should know I haven’t practiced the newest steps as the follower.”

Vernon didn’t reply for a moment, but then shook his head lightly as if dispelling some thought. “Uh, yeah,” Vernon said, eyebrows raised. “Yeah, of course. Let’s take it slow for now, and just go through it a few times.”

“Without the music, then?” Seungkwan suggested, trying his best to sound natural. He couldn’t help but notice the way Vernon’s eyes didn’t leave him.

“Sure,” Vernon replied, turning off the music and stepping towards the middle of the room. Seungkwan joined him, grabbing his outstretched hand. He swallowed as they got into position. Damn, Vernon’s shoulder felt nice.

They ran through the routine three times, Seungkwan only fumbling a little towards the end as he had to work out the other half of the dance he’d learned that day.

“Want to try with music?” Vernon asked, face only a few inches from Seungkwan’s. He nodded in reply, not trusting his voice.

The tension increased noticeably the moment they started moving along to the music. Seungkwan moved his hips more pronouncedly, and Vernon pulled him closer than he had earlier. Their three practice runs turned out to be for nothing, though. When the first twirl ended, Seungkwan found himself frozen in front of Vernon’s face, staring at his lips as Vernon held him tight, both of them breathing heavily. Seungkwan saw Vernon’s throat bob as he swallowed, then decided he’d suffered through enough pining. “To hell with this,” he muttered, then stood up on his tip-toes and kissed Vernon with his eyes closed.

Vernon’s breath hitched against his lips, but a fraction of a second later he was kissing back, pulling Seungkwan even tighter against him. Seungkwan’s hands found Vernon’s hair, and he felt his eyelashes graze against Vernon’s skin. The kiss lasted for a long time. When Vernon’s tongue prodded against his slightly parted lips, Seungkwan moved his hips in a small circle, and he felt the vibration of Vernon’s quiet moan.

Seungkwan pulled back an inch. “Please fuck me.”

Vernon’s eyes fluttered shut, and he groaned lowly. The small movement of his hips was almost too faint for Seungkwan to notice it. Then Vernon leaned his forehead against Seungkwan’s. “You have no idea what torture these past two days have been. Christ, the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I was a goner.”

Seungkwan chuckled. “Sounds familiar,” he replied, feeling his heart soar.

“Hey, let’s do the final part of the routine.”

Seungkwan blinked in confusion. “You want to keep dancing?”

“Just the final part.”

Something about Vernon’s voice made Seungkwan pause. “You mean the part with hips?” He couldn’t contain his smirk.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean.”

“Ok,  _ Johnny _ , show me what you’ve got.”

Vernon raised his eyebrows at him, but turned to change the music to the right part. They started a few beats earlier, and Seungkwan did his best to dance correctly. However, as soon they reached the sequence Vernon had referred to, it didn’t matter. Seungkwan didn’t need a dance class to know how to roll his hips, especially not when there was a handsome man behind him moving to the same beat. He leaned his head back on Vernon’s shoulder, and focused solely on the points where their bodies touched. Vernon’s hands came down on his hips, pulling him closer. Seungkwan wondered if it was weird that he didn’t find the fingers digging into his skin painful. He blamed it on the growing erection pressing into his ass. 

Vernon was breathing hard right next to his ear, making Seungkwan aware that his breathing was labored as well. Somehow the air seemed heavier and warmer than before. Deep down he knew it was his imagination, but it felt real all the same. Anticipation had become a tangible thing around him.

Vernon’s hand shifted on his hip, moving towards his front. Seungkwan glanced down, watching in fascination as Vernon palmed him over his clothes, then leaned back again with closed eyes, enjoying the sensation. He made a small noise of approval as Vernon’s fingers skimmed under the lining of his pants, his nails grazing his skin in a pleasurable way. Seungkwan was a little worried that Vernon was going to take his sweet time before giving him what he wanted. He could appreciate someone who knew the value of good foreplay, but frankly, these past two days had been nothing but foreplay. To his great relief, Vernon only spent a short minute caressing his skin, before he slowly moved down. He brushed him lightly with his thumb, then slowly wrapped his fingers around Seungkwan’s dick and started jerking in a lazy rhythm.

“God am I glad you wear slacks when you dance,” Vernon mumbled in his ear.

Seungkwan let out a snort, then fumbled with his hand behind him until he found Vernon’s mouth, resting his palm over it. “Shush. Sexy time now.” He felt Vernon smile under his hand. A small noise escaped him when Vernon let go of him, removing his hand.

“Turn around,” Vernon told him, and Seungkwan did, looking at him questioningly. “Like this,” Vernon added, sliding one leg between Seungkwan’s, and pressing close enough for Seungkwan to feel his erection against his thigh. Seungkwan shifted his foot, mirroring Vernon’s position.

“Dry humping? Really?” Seungkwan’s voice was every bit as skeptical as he felt.

“Just a little bit. Please.”

Seungkwan couldn’t help but notice how Vernon refused to meet his eyes, but his expression was amused, which was confusing. “Fine,” Seungkwan replied at last, and shifted his hips experimentally. “Not really my thing, though. Just warning you.”

The air between them grew hot as they fell into a rhythm; slow at first but gaining in force. It was better than he expected. Frankly, it felt like an unnecessarily exhausting form of foreplay, but if Vernon was enjoying himself, then so be it.

But then Vernon stopped moving. Seungkwan halted. “Keep going. Please.” Vernon’s voice sounded strained. Seungkwan raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He picked up his movements, and leaned into Vernon, slinging his arms around his neck. He felt Vernon’s hands on his back, moving lower and lower. Seungkwan slowed his hips as Vernon’s right hand moved under his waistband, sliding across the curve of his ass, fingers soft against his naked skin.

Vernon’s finger was slick as he slid it into him. He must have licked it before putting his hand down his pants. It made Seungkwan swallow hard, feeling Vernon’s panting breath against his face. Vernon moved his finger in and out, carefully keeping in pace with Seungkwan’s movements against him. Seungkwan had slowed down considerably when he first felt the finger pressing on his rim, but he was picking up his pace again.

Then Vernon unceremoniously stuck a second finger up his ass, making Seungkwan jump and halt all his movements. “Whoa, hey there, back up, that is not happening without a generous amount of lube.”

Vernon removed his second digit but didn’t stop fingering him. It was very distracting. “Really? You’re loose enough for it. Been stretching a lot, lately?”

Seungkwan ignored the smirk he was sure Vernon had on his face. “Lube.”

“As you wish.” Vernon removed his hand, stepped down the hallway, and waggled his finger at Seungkwan, gesturing for him to follow. Seungkwan fought the urge to roll his eyes, recognizing it for the reference it was. He followed nonetheless.

As soon as he was inside, Vernon put his arms around him, leaning forwards to kiss him. It was unhurried and patient. He felt Vernon’s hand lifting the hem of his shirt, and Seungkwan put up his arms so it could be pulled over his head. Vernon then swept his hands across the expanse of skin on Seungkwan’s back, kneading slightly into the tense muscles between his shoulder blades. It was pleasant, but it wasn’t what Seungkwan wanted right now. He made a small noise of impatience.

Vernon pulled away, looking down at him, one eyebrow lifted in question. Seungkwan stared back at him, lips slightly parted, feeling his pulse rise at Vernon’s unwavering gaze. Then in the next moment, Vernon’s hands connected with his chest, pushing him so that he fell backwards, landing on his back on the bed. Seungkwan blinked.

”Take off your pants while I find the lube.”

Seungkwan didn’t need to be told twice. He fumbled with his slacks, somehow getting them stuck on his ankles. “Hey, you’re supposed to be naked, too,” he complained when Vernon returned, still fully clothed.

“Undress me, then,” Vernon grinned, looking down at him.

Seungkwan would be damned if he didn’t rise to the occasion. This was his calling. Undressing men shaped like Greek gods was his true mission. He steadily undid every single button on Vernon’s shirt, before leaning in to pull it off him. He let his hands graze Vernon’s skin as he moved down to unbutton his pants. He savored the sight as he slowly pulled them down. It was a goddamn revelation in front of him. The holy grail. It even came with a holy backside. Seungkwan had to bite his knuckle, just for a second, so he wouldn’t bite Vernon’s ass instead.

“You done?” Vernon asked, still looking down at him.

“Nearly,” Seungkwan replied, leaning in to kiss the tip of Vernon’s dick. He was impressed with how little Vernon jerked at the contact, and intrigued to see just how much self-control Vernon had.

Vernon held out a hand to help him to his feet, then gently pushed him back down on the bed. He climbed in after Seungkwan, coating his fingers with lube as he did. Seungkwan thought he would feel his fingers pushing at his hole right away, but he didn’t. Vernon leaned down, kneeling over him, and kissed him thoroughly. As he did, Seungkwan felt his hand finding its way, two fingers carefully pushing into him as Vernon’s tongue licked over his bottom lip. Vernon fucked him slowly with his fingers, not having been mistaken about Seungkwan being loose enough for it. 

Seungkwan panted into Vernon’s open lips, their mouths still on each other, but not really kissing. Seungkwan wasn’t sure why that detail stuck out to him, but the more he thought about it, the more aroused he got. On a whim, he put his hand in Vernon’s hair, and pulled him down, sticking his tongue into his mouth for a messy kiss. His hips moved with Vernon’s hand, meeting him every time he pushed in. The feeling of the stretch wasn’t as pronounced as he expected it to be, but then again he’d stretched himself pretty good already over the past few days.

Vernon grunted into his mouth, and Seungkwan felt his lower abdomen tighten. “Stop,” Seungkwan called.

Vernon stopped immediately.

“Just hold up a little, I’m too close. I don’t want to come yet.”

Vernon didn’t move his hand, but he leaned in to kiss Seungkwan again. It was languid and drawn-out, and the longer Vernon kissed him, the more impatient he felt. It was enough to keep him worked up, but the motionless fingers inside him were not enough to fill him up, and certainly not enough to take him over the edge. He knew he was greedy, but he craved the satisfaction, and not getting it was somehow worse than coming too soon, despite being his own choice. 

What made him snap, however, were Vernon’s small subconscious thrusts against his thigh. “God fucking dammit, just fuck me already.”

Vernon pulled back, studying his face. “You are such a bitch when you’re horny,” he said after a pause, the edges of his mouth twitching in an amused smile.

“Please, I’m a bitch all the time.” Seungkwan replied, moving himself off of Vernon’s hand, and grabbing the bottle of lube. “Now get over here so I can use you for your body.”

“I knew you were gonna be a romantic,” Vernon commented dryly, but did as he was told. “Wait, no condom?” He jerked slightly as Seungkwan wrapped a hand around his dick, but a second later he was moving along with Seungkwan’s strokes.

“Right now, I don’t give a fuck, I just want your dick inside of me.” He watched Vernon’s eyes flutter shut for a moment. Then Seungkwan let go of him, and shoved a finger inside himself, rubbing to spread out the lube.

He’d known the moment their eyes had first met, that if the opportunity arose, there were very few things Vernon could say or do that would make him balk. Seungkwan decided the moment Vernon pushed into him; getting fucked without enough prep work wasn’t going to stop him.

Vernon froze after only two slow thrusts, frowning down at Seungkwan’s face. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Seungkwan answered, but his voice was a pitch too high.

“I am not comfortable with hurting you. That’s just not how I roll. Serious turnoff, right there.” Vernon pulled out, making Seungkwan groan with frustration.

“You know, that’s kinda just how sex between two men go down. If you’re shoving a dick up another person’s ass, it’s most likely not going to be very comfortable at first.” Seungkwan couldn’t keep the sass out of his voice. Vernon was right, he really was a bitch when he was horny.

“Here, you top instead. Then you can decide the pace.” Vernon was on his back next to Seungkwan, gesturing at his lap.

Seungkwan climbed on top of him, holding Vernon’s dick in place and slowly lowering himself down. He heard Vernon moan as he seated all the way down, his sharp hip bones pressing into the meat of Seungkwan’s thighs. It was a little painful, but the throbbing presence in his ass made it insignificant.

He’d always thought the imagery in the movies were clichés. People didn’t get so lost in it that they threw their head back in pleasure. Now, however, he thought he must have always done something wrong to miss out on it. He lifted himself slowly up with the muscles in his thighs, getting some help from Vernon’s hands on his hips, and then let himself descend quickly. For each time Vernon’s dick slowly slid out of him, it felt more imperative to push it back in. It wasn’t enough. It was never enough.

He saw Vernon tilt his head, looking down at the place where their bodies joined. One of his hands moved from Seungkwan’s hip, over to his dick, and pressed it down flat against his own stomach. Seungkwan froze, mesmerized, as Vernon started jerking him, only his thumb between their skin. He felt his ass clench around Vernon’s dick, and was torn between the desire to keep still so Vernon could continue the hand job, or start moving so he could feel the friction inside him. It took Vernon less than two minutes to reduce him to a sobbing mess. “Please, I can’t take it anymore, please, it’s not enough, I can’t – it’s not – I need to – “

Vernon thrust his hips up, pushing deeper into Seungkwan and making him cry out. Seungkwan leaned forwards over him, clutching his hands against Vernon’s chest.

“Tell me what you need,” Vernon said into his ear, sounding just as desperate.

“From behind, fuck me from behind,” Seungkwan replied franticly.

Vernon pushed him off, moving behind him as Seungkwan pulled himself up on his knees. Before he had a chance to look behind him, he felt one of Vernon’s hands on his thigh, and the other on his ass. “Please,” Seungkwan begged.

“I’ve got you, Baby.”

Seungkwan whimpered as Vernon pressed into him. He felt his body shift, soft flesh yielding to make room for Vernon inside him. The sensation made his nerves tingle. Then he felt his stomach sink as Vernon pulled back out, only for Seungkwan to moan loudly as Vernon pressed into him yet again. He thought it would be over quickly, but he was proved wrong. Vernon did a good job with almost pushing him over the edge, but then slowing down just enough for him to remain pleasurably aroused.

Seungkwan didn’t think he’d ever lasted this long. He wanted it to go on forever. That was why when he felt Vernon’s hips stutter, he twisted around, putting one hand on Vernon’s chest, and told him to wait. He could see it all mirrored in Vernon’s eyes; pleasure, determination, and desperation. Vernon was struggling to stay still, and Seungkwan didn’t blame him. It was easy to see that he was inches away from coming, but like Seungkwan had expected, he showed an impressive capability of self-control. “God, did I hit jackpot with you.”

Vernon laughed good-naturedly. It was instant and honest, making it obvious that he had been taken by surprise. “Me, too,” he replied, panting a little. “You’re really testing my limits here, though.”

“So are you,” Seungkwan sighed, doing his best to stay relaxed around Vernon’s dick.

Vernon’s voice dropped an octave. “Yeah? You like it when I do you like this, Baby?”

“How are you even real,” Seungkwan groaned. 

“I was made to fuck you,” Vernon replied nonchalantly, dragging his nails lightly down Seungkwan’s sides, making him draw in a sharp breath.

“Then  _ fuck me _ ,” Seungkwan moaned, giving up on showing restraint.

Vernon slammed into him, pushing him further and further down on the bed, until he was lying flat on his stomach, legs spread. His hands gripped the linens, eyes screwed shut, every muscle in his body clenching at the same time.

“I’m close –” Vernon said behind him.

“No, stop, don’t come in me,” Seungkwan cried out.

Vernon froze, a shudder running through him. He cursed lowly as release escaped him. “What? Why?”

“Seriously?” Seungkwan turned his head to look at him. “Have you ever had someone come in your ass? I don’t want your jizz running down my thighs for the next hour, thank you very much. It’s a fucking mess.”

Vernon groaned. “Christ, you’re such a drama queen. Next time we’re taking the five fucking extra seconds to put on a condom, because I’ll be damned if I don’t get to come in you at least once.”

Seungkwan wouldn’t lie; hearing Vernon say those words made him even more excited than he already was. A small sound escaped him before he could stop it, and he noticed Vernon pause. Feeling Vernon’s eyes on him, he squirmed, another sound tumbling over his lips.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Vernon asked, pulling out carefully.

Seungkwan shuddered, fighting the feeling of loss as Vernon disappeared. Then Vernon’s hands were on his thighs, pulling on him to make him turn over and lie on his back. Then Vernon leaned down and closed his mouth over Seungkwan’s dick.

Vernon’s tongue was warm and smooth on his skin. There was nothing beyond them, nothing but the pleasure between them. Seungkwan was swimming, surrounded by bliss. His hands found Vernon’s hair, his thighs wrapping around his head, his hips shifting upwards and his back arching. A moment later, he knew he was done for. “I’m gonna –”

Vernon pulled away a fraction of a second too late, and the milky white liquid hit him square in the face. It covered his nose, one of his cheeks, half his mouth, and ran from his forehead, over his eyebrow, and filtered down into the eyelashes of one eye.

Seungkwan stared with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. “Oh God, I’m so sorry –”

Then Vernon’s entire body stilled, his eyebrows furrowing and a small gasp coming from his parted lips, and Seungkwan looked down to see Vernon’s cum pooling in the sheets. He looked back up and saw Vernon lick his lips with his eyes still closed. His chest was rising and falling quickly.

Seungkwan blinked, too astonished to say or do anything.

“That,” Vernon said, opening his eyes, “was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Seungkwan stared at him. “You just came from my cum on your face,” he said dumbfoundedly.

“Yeah,” Vernon replied, looking stunned. “Who knew. Never tried that before.”

“Me neither,” Seungkwan said, stunned as well. “I didn’t expect that reaction.”

“I don’t reckon most people react like that.”

Seungkwan didn’t know what to say, so he fell quiet.

Vernon got up from the bed. “I need a glass of water. And I should probably wash my face.”

“Do you want to sleep?” Seungkwan asked, feeling nervous Vernon might say no. 

“Yeah,” Vernon called from the hall. “Just throw off the top blanket, there’s another layer underneath.”

Seungkwan did as he was told, and then burrowed under the sheets, too tired to make any attempt at cleaning himself up. He was the bomb at after-sex cuddling, though. He was half asleep when Vernon returned, but stirred when the sheets were lifted.

“Do you want some water?”

Seungkwan blinked, forcing himself awake. “Yes, please.” He accepted the glass with gratitude.

“Please be a little spoon,” Vernon added as Seungkwan handed the half-emptied glass back.

Seungkwan snorted. “I can do both. But definitely a preferred little-spoon.”

“Yes,” Vernon exclaimed, doing a fist-pump. “Let’s get our spooning on.”

They snuggled close to each other, Vernon winding a hand around Seungkwan’s chest, stroking his skin slightly. Seungkwan thought he’d fall asleep right away, but he suddenly felt wide awake listening to Vernon’s even breaths behind him, occasionally slipping into a short snore.

“Hey, Vernon?”

There was a short pause, then an audibly deep breath. “Yeah?” Vernon sighed.

“I’m happy you insisted on us having our final show.”

Vernon chuckled behind him. “Yeah, me too. I hope I didn’t freak you out with that last part. It took me by surprise as well.”

“I don’t mind. We all have our kinks.”

There was silence between them again, and Vernon’s hand started caressing Seungkwan’s side. He shivered slightly as his hand passed a sensitive spot.

Seungkwan grabbed Vernon’s hand lightly and intertwined their fingers. He hesitated only for a short moment before he spoke. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome, but I’d like to do that again.”

Vernon didn’t reply right away, but instead nestled his nose in Seungkwan’s hair, his fingers tightening in Seungkwan’s and pulling him closer. “I’d like that, too.”

Seungkwan slapped him lightly on the arm. “Don’t pause like that. You had me worried.”

“Sorry, Baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Let’s watch Dirty Dancing in the morning and I’ll massage your feet in apology.”

“I know you’re kidding, but I might just take you up on that. The dancing’s been killing my toes.”

“After work, then,” Vernon said, sounding drowsy.

Seungkwan blinked, feeling himself blush. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking about stolen kisses and how happy he was for his impulse decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> A billion thanks to [obsessionandstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionandstuff) who did an amazing job of editing this. The stuff you put yourself through for my sake. <3
> 
> Also, I just want to make a formal complaint about how INSANELY difficult it is to make references to Dirty Dancing, as most of the communication between the main characters is non-verbal. The addition of the element was fairly random, but [obsessionandstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionandstuff) forced me to rewatch the movie and rewrite all the parts where it was referenced, and boy am I glad she did. Anyway, enough rambling. Thanks for reading my fic, hope you enjoyed it. ^w^  
> (Also, I know diddly squat about salsa, so apologies about any inconsistencies there. Feel free to drop me a comment if you have any suggestions for improvements.)


End file.
